


Power Outage

by lacemaze



Category: Video Blogging RPF, jacksepticeye
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, M/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-15 13:53:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16064483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lacemaze/pseuds/lacemaze
Summary: A Chase/Schneep AU story based on a prompt from tumblr: FEELING HIS BODY IN THE DARK.College Roommates Schneep and Chase have to occupy themselves when the power in their building goes out. Mostly them being sweet and silly dorks.'Even though he couldn’t see it, he knew Chase was giving him his puppy-eyed look. He hated that look, he fell for it too easily.'





	Power Outage

**Author's Note:**

> Yet another sweet Chase/Schneep au story based on a tumblr prompt! So sue me, I love these two, ok?! Haha. <3 Unbetated, all mistakes are my own. I own nothing! I hope you enjoy!

Schneep scowled into his book as the lights in the dorm room flicked on and off again. It had been doing that for the past hour. The Resident Assistant assured the students that a maintenance crew were on their way to fix the problem. Thankfully, as it was winter break, most of the students were no longer on campus and final exams had already been finished. Only he, his roommate, and a dozen or so students were still around.

The young brunette pushed his glasses up and tried to get back into reading. It proved fruitless when moments later the lights went out for good. He groaned and closed his book, putting it on the shelf above his bed, not bothering to use a bookmark since he hadn’t been able to get far into it. It was pitch black in the room, he reached out for his phone, 8:39pm. He peeked a look out the window, only the moon was there to offer a little illumination. 

He took off his glasses and lay them atop of the book. He lay there, unsure of what to do next. He wasn’t tired, but nor was there anything to do this late at night. His bored thoughts were interrupted when he heard the dorm door unlock. He sat up and turned the flashlight app on to point at the door. In walked his roommate and friend, Chase Brody.

“Hey roomie,” Chase said, light from his phone aiding to light up the room. 

There was a thunk, the other man’s bag joined the rest of the clutter on his desk. “Hello Chase.”

“Power’s out everywhere,” his roommate replied helpfully. 

Schneep could hear clothes rustling as was usual for around this time; Chase was exchanging his work uniform for regular wear. The brunette blushed even though he couldn’t see the man undress. Admittedly, he had seen him shirtless enough times to draw him from memory if he was so artistically inclined. 

“You don’t say…” Schneep said, throwing himself back down onto the bed. He turned his light off and huffed loudly. He was too annoyed to care about being rude.

He felt more than heard the other man approach him. “What’s wrong? Can’t read your tenth book of the week?” The flashlight from his room scanned him, looking for said book. 

With a roll of his eyes, Schneep turned his back to the man. “It’s only the fourth, it’s been a busy week,” he jokingly replied. Chase broke out into laughter, Schneep couldn’t resist grinning. 

“Come on,” the man said, reaching out to ruffle the brunette’s hair. “Get up, let’s go.” 

He batted the man’s hand away. “Go where?” 

Chase captured one of his hands, Schneep held his breath. “You trust me?”

With a groan, Schneep pulled his handback, now sitting up to glare at the man the best he could in the dark. “The last time you asked me that we got scolded for trying to house a cat in here.”

“Hey, Marvin was adorable. Don’t even deny it, man.” Schneep chose to ignore that fact. He felt arms wrap loosely around his neck. “It’ll be fun, promise.” 

Even though he couldn’t see it, he knew Chase was giving him his puppy-eyed look. He hated that look, he fell for it too easily. 

“Motherfucker,” Schneep muttered. “Alright, you win.”

“Yes!” Chase cheered. He chanced a quick kiss to the man’s forehead before bounding away to the door. 

Schneep’s face was red and he had a hard time swallowing. He couldn’t deny the smile on his face though.

Once shoes and jackets were on, they made their way outside, phones lighting the way to the bike rack outside the building. Chase starting unfastening the basket attached to the front of his bike, he chucked it behind a bush. He got on the bike and grinned at his roommate. “Ok, get on.”

The brunette stared. “Get on where?”

“Here,” Chase said, pointing to the handlebar that the basket had been attached too. 

“Very funny Chase.” The biker smirked and patted the bar. “You can’t be serious!”

“It’s totally safe! You want to try to fit your skinny butt in the basket?”

“My butt is not skinny.”

Chase looked at the man’s jean covered ass. “You’re right, it’s nice and perky.” Schneep’s mouth fell open. “Now: basket or handlebar?”

Schneep wanted to tell Chase where he could shove the basket…Slowly, the brunette approached the bike. He turned around and sat as securely as he could. He tried to balance his weight evenly, clutching the handles in a death-grip. 

“It’s not a long ride, don’t worry,” Chase promised the man. “I got you.”

Slowly they went on their way, Schneep bit his tongue to stop from shrieking as Chase peddled faster. He couldn’t help but start to enjoy the feeling of weightlessness as they speed on their way, heading off campus. 

All too soon, Chase was slowing down. “Get ready to hop off,” he warned the other man. “I’ll tell you when.” Thankfully, Schneep was able to jump off and land back on two feet when told. He bent over and rested his hands on his knees, trying to ease his thundering heart. Chase got up and set the bike up on the kickstand.

“Exciting right?”

“Never again.”

Chase clicked his tongue. “You loved it.”

Schneep stood up to argue, but shut his mouth as Chase grabbed his hand and lead him up a small hill. They walked for a few minutes and stopped once they reached the highest point. “Look,” Chase said, squeezing the man’s hand and aimed up. 

The brunette did as he was told and softly gasped. A picturesque night sky was on full display here, away from the glare of city lights. Hundreds of stars filled the night, it was like seeing sand under clear water. 

“It’s beautiful,” Schneep muttered, craning his neck to try and see it all. “Yeah it is,” he heard Chase reply. He felt a tug on his hand and soon they found themselves laying side by side, staring up at the sky. 

They took turns pointing out different constellations and trading stories about the stars. They quickly lost track of time, and personal space. They lay as close as possible, pressed head to foot to each other, fingers laced together between them.

All too soon, both men were feeling tired. “Come on, sleeping beauty,” Chase said, pressing a kiss to the man’s head. “Let’s head back,” Schneep smiled. “Alright, deary,” he said, sitting up. Chase looked pleased, sitting up and staring at the other man. “’Deary’?” 

The brunette’s face was bright red. “Is that ok?” Chase leaned forwards, as did Schneep. “Yeah, it’s ok,” he whispered against the man’s lips, noses brushing softly. Schneep closed his eyes, pressing his lips lightly to the man’s in a chaste kiss. The biker titled his head to deepen the kiss. When they pulled back, both men wore matching smiles. 

After another exhilarating bike ride back to their dorm building, they noticed the power was still out. Schneep held Chase’s hand, intertwining their fingers and leading them inside, both men carefully maneuvering their way to their room by the light of their phones’ flashlights.

They stood in the middle of their room after shedding their shoes and jackets. Phones no longer lit up. This new intimacy felt right in the safety of night. Finally, the brunette spoke up. “Thank you for tonight, Chase. It was fun.” “Anytime,” the biker replied. He stepped towards the other man, bodies flush together now, hands tentatively holding one another. “I’d really like to kiss you again,” Schneep rushed out. “Then do it,” his roommate challenged. 

Schneep thought for a moment, then stepped back to fall into bed, pulling the biker with him. Chase let out an undignified yelp that turned into giggles. Both men wasted no time in running their hands over one another, pressing sweet kisses in-between new touches. They helped each other out of their shirts, fingers tracing everywhere they could reach.

Without warning, light flooded the room. Both men paused, blinking at the bright intrusion. A shout of triumph from downstairs confirmed that power had been restored. Breathless pants filled the air between them. Schneep admired Chase’s kiss swollen lips, but couldn’t help but let out a yawn. A hint of worry furrowed the biker’s brows. “Can I sleep with you tonight? Just to sleep,” Chase promised. 

“Just sleep?” 

“Not that I don’t mind the other stuff,” Chase rushed out, cupping the other man’s face and kissing him fiercely. “But there’s another place I’d love to take you to first, as a proper date.” Schneep smiled. “I’d like that.” He kissed the biker, and moved off the bed. He shed his jeans, not wanting to sleep in the confining material, he could hear Chase do the same. He turned off the light and locked the door before climbing back into bed to lay beside his roommate. 

They spent more time discovering one another, exchanging kisses and caresses along exposed skin. Their kisses and touches eventually turned softer and slow, until they wordlessly admitted it was time to sleep. 

Chase stretched onto his back, pulling Schneep to lay over his chest, legs tangled together. They felt lighter and happy, cocooned together in the dark. A new day awaited, full of tenderness and adoration promised between them.

**Author's Note:**

> I love this pairing so much! Thank you for reading, hoped you liked it! <3 I'm on tumblr under lace-maze where I reblog lots of good youtube stuff! Have a lovely day!


End file.
